


take me away

by babyblueliquor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, Vibrators, soonwoo are.. soft :(, sub wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueliquor/pseuds/babyblueliquor
Summary: wonwoo just wanted to play his game in peace, but soonyoung is a tease and has other plans in mind.





	take me away

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from the song of the same name by daniel caesar. if y'all ever wanna know what love making would sound like if it were ever a song, check out this dude's songs he's hella talented. ok? ok.
> 
> warnings: there's mentions of the word slut like once(? twice?)! but everything's safe and consensual! there are safewords too! SAFEWORDS ARE SO IMPORTANT ALWAYS USE SAFEWORDS OKAY KIDS? cannot stress on this fact enough. 
> 
> also, this ain't proof-read or beta-ed uwu enjoy :3

soonyoung quietly closes the door behind him as he enters his apartment. after a day full of having to deal with annoying and entitled customers, he wants nothing more than to just shower and then maybe fuck wonwoo if the latter's in the mood.

he wonders if the younger's home yet. from the faint noises of the video game soonyoung bought for wonwoo this christmas that were coming from his room, he was most likely home.

but wonwoo had a habit of going out for a quick shopping for some snacks and cereals in the evening while keeping his game on a pause, so soonyoung couldn't confirm his presence.

he just really needs to shower now, he's starting to smell like seokmin's socks. he'll check on his boyfriend later.

soonyoung quickly sheds off his work clothes and carelessly tosses them on the floor, before stepping into the shower. the water's cold against his skin so he quickly lathers his hands in wonwoo's favourite strawberry shampoo (which soonyoung isn't allowed to use because wonwoo always complains of the older using too much of it in one use and emptying half the bottle within a few days. but he's tired, and he's sure wonwoo won't stay angry with him after a blowjob or two.) and massages his scalp.

 

 

with a towel wrapped around his waist he quickly steps out of the shower and quickly throws on a pair of sweatpants. he's been working out recently and his abs have become more prominent and firm, so he roams around the apartment without a shirt on as much as possible.

(wonwoo acts like it doesn't bother him, but soonyoung knows he gets riled up about it.)

so, without a shirt on, he decides to go into wonwoo's room. the door is only half closed but soonyoung still knocks, only coming in when he hears wonwoo's soft " _come in, soonie."_

his breath hitches when he takes in the site before him – wonwoo's wearing soonyoung's favourite stockings, they're creamy white and incredibly soft. soonyoung loves to wear them but wonwoo looks even prettier. he's also wearing an oversized sweater, with one side hanging off his shoulder to reveal his sharp collarbones. soonyoung can see the faded marks on the soft skin.

wonwoo's sitting cross legged on the floor, his gaming console in hand and his back resting against the edge of the bed. he looks up at soonyoung and the older can see his jaw tense – wonwoo doesn't need to look down to see that soonyoung's shirtless. victory thrums in his chest, he fucking _l_ _oves_  it when wonwoo's riled up, especially because of him.

but those _stockings_.

“i borrowed your stockings. hope you don't mind.” wonwoo maintains eye contact instead of going back to his gaming. like he's waiting for soonyoung to say something–

it's then that realisation dawns upon soonyoung – wonwoo _purposely_ wore them. the little–

“c'mere. wanna sit on your lap.” wonwoo pats the space beside him on the carpeted floor. soonyoung's quick to oblige, sitting down on the carpeted floor, holding wonwoo's waist for support as the latter hastily climbs on his lap. it's almost cute how excited wonwoo is – he's always loved soonyoung's lap. says his squishy and soft thighs are more comfy to sit on than the pillows.

wonwoo quickly snuggles back against soonyoung's chest before going to back to play on his Wii.

“mm, you used my shampoo?” wonwoo asks.

“hey, you always use my lap as free estate, so i get to use your shampoo whenever i like too.” soonyoung pouts, his grip on wonwoo's waist tightening just a little more.

“fair enough.” wonwoo hums, his eyes not leaving the game.

soonyoung absent mindedly rubs gentle circles into wonwoo's hips, his eyes looking through the room. there are comic books spread all over the room, as well as some dirty clothes piled into a huge heap in the corner of the room. wonwoo really needs to clean his room.

something bright catches the corner of his eye and he's quick to look at the box messily hidden under wonwoo's bed. he slowly reaches and pulls the box out from beneath the bed. it's a smooth white box, with some sleek black symbol printed on it that soonyoung distinctly thinks he recognises but can't put a finger on what it was.

he opens the box, and his stomach churns as he finds a purple dildo laying inside it. wait – it's a _vibrating_  dildo (holy shit). he shakily sucks in a breath, and tightens his grip on wonwoo even more.

“baby?” soonyoung calls out.

when wonwoo only nonchalantly hums in response, eyes still glued to the game, soonyoung speaks again, voice lower in both volume and pitch. “baby.”

wonwoo whines and pauses his game. “wha–” it's then when wonwoo notices the dildo in soonyoung's hand. he stiffens in soonyoung's hold, his fingers clutching tightly at his gaming console.

“um..” he awkwardly trails off, unsure of what to say.

“when did you buy this, baby?” soonyoung asks, nosing wonwoo's neck.

“l-last week. you had your shift so.” he stutters, he tries not to but he's always had a sensitive neck and soonyoung knows this.

“why didn't you tell me?” soonyoung slides his free hand under wonwoo's sweater, caressing the warm skin. his hands are still cold from the shower and it makes wonwoo hiss.

“i was – mhm – 'm embarrassed.” wonwoo says. soonyoung notices the rosy blush forming on his soft cheeks. he leans forward to kiss it, biting his cheek gently.

“nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. it's not like i haven't fucked you with dildos before, hm?” he nuzzles wonwoo's temple.

“i..i'm sorry.” wonwoo closes his eyes, “it's just – i was browsing through the site and i-i've never had a vibrating dildo before so in the moment, i bought it. haven't used it till now though.”

“baby, don't apologize.” soonyoung presses. “why haven't you used it till now though?”

wonwoo looks down, biting his lip, a habit of his when he's nervous. or is shy to say something. that's when it hits him.

“oh, my little baby.” soonyoung coos, “wanted me to use it on you?”

wonwoo whines and turns around to hide his face in the crook of soonyoung's neck. “hn, i was embarrassed.”

“baby, i could've used it on you the day it arrived.” soonyoung noses wonwoo's neck.

“c–can you?” wonwoo whispers.

“can i what?” soonyoung hums.

wonwoo whines, squirming in soonyoung's lap. “c-can you, p-please? soonie – _hhn_ please..”

“speak clearly baby. haven't even done anything to you yet and you're already so incoherent?” soonyoung chuckles. he can feel wonwoo slipping, it's the delicate and more softer version of wonwoo. the space where he completely trusts his mind, soul and being in soonyoung's hands. where he trusts soonyoung to carefully take him apart, piece by piece, and then gently put him back together with utmost care and love. and soonyoung would rather castrate himself than ever break that trust.

wonwoo whines again, quieter this time. “please use it on me – mm fuck me dumb with it.”

soonyoung softly laughs. “fuck, you're so cute. i want you to do something for me though.”

soonyoung places the gaming console in wonwoo's hands. “hm, continue your game.”

“hn?” wonwoo looks back at him in confusion. “are you not going to fuck me?”

_god, he's so cute._

“i am, baby.” soonyoung states. it's then when wonwoo realises what soonyoung has in mind. “hhn, soonie i-i don't think i can do it..”

“come on, baby. i know you can.” soonyoung says as he lifts up the dildo and checks it's settings.

he quickly helps wonwoo out of his underwear before having him settled back on his lap again. soonyoung can see precum beading around the tip of wonwoo's slit already.

“still loose and sloppy from yesterday, hm?” soonyoung says as he presses his thumb against wonwoo's hole. it sucks him right in. wonwoo jerks in his hold, so, so thankful already, just for a small touch.

“okay, before we start, can you go over your safeworods for me, baby?” soonyoung says, reaching out for the lube he knows wonwoo hides underneath his pillow.

“the – it's the traffic light system, right?”

soonyoung hums. “yes, love. but i still need you to go over them for me. just to make sure.”

“green for go, yellow to wait or slow down, and red for hard stop.” wonwoo recites, having said the same sentence so many times, before each scene he does with soonyoung.

“good baby.” soonyoung rewards him with two sloppy lubed up fingers pushed inside wonwoo.

“hm – your good baby.”

soonyoung chuckles. he quickly pulls his fingers out of wonwoo and wipes the wetness off on wonwoo's thighs, before lubing up the dildo too. “come on, play the game.”

wonwoo whines and bites his lip, holding the gaming console with shaky fingers, taking in a deep breath before pressing _play_. at the same time soonyoung pushes the dildo inside wonwoo, softly laughing at the way the dildo slides in him without any resistance.

“oh, you _are_  so loose baby. your greedy hole sucked it all the way in so easily.”

wonwoo shakily sighs, does his best to focus on the game. soonyoung's not even switched on the vibrations yet and he's already feeling so out of it, mind overwhelmed and body so fucking needy.

“let's play a game, yeah?” soonyoung licks a fat stripe up wonwoo's neck, revelling in the way he weakly tries to squirm away from it.

“but..but i am –”

“ _my_  game, baby.” soonyoung grins. “everytime you lose, i'll switch the vibrations up.”

wonwoo whines, “but–”

“– _and_ , you can't cum.”

wonwoo sniffles, eyes still focusing on the game but it's _difficult_. “nooo,” he whines, “s-soonie, i – that's – mm, that'll be too much..”

“what?” soonyoung teases, as he slowly pulls the toy out of wonwoo, only to roughly fuck it back in.

“hngh, you're s'mean..” wonwoo clenches around the dildo, his fingers pressing a little to hard on his gaming console.

soonyoung smirks against wonwoo's skin, carding a hand through wonwoo's hair as wordless consolations.

“baby, pay attention to the game.” soonyoung warns. wonwoo sniffles and does so, but he's already too far in the game, the levels harder than before. it's hard enough to win when he's in his normal state of mind, so he doubts he'll be able to get even halfway up this level in his current situation.

no surprise, he loses. soonyoung switches on vibration, not missing the way wonwoo sucks in a harsh breath and brings one hand back to grip soonyoung's thigh tightly to ground himself.

“shh, calm down, baby.” soonyoung caresses his thigh.

wonwoo fumbles around a little, mind hazy, but soon composes himself the best he can, and like a _good boy_ , goes back to his gaming. soonyoung rewards him with a kiss pressed against wonwoo's sweaty temple.

wonwoo's tries his best in the game. he really does. because as much as he would love to be fucked dumb with the dildo, (and later soonyoung's cock if he's been a good boy) he doesn't think he'll be able to hold in his orgasm for so long. soonyoung's edged and teased wonwoo enough for him to have a good tolerance, but it's the first time they're doing something like _this_. and something about such circumstances have him more on edge than usual.

he loses again. he jumps in soonyoung's hold when the vibrations are switched up again. “h-hhn, soonie, baby please – ”

soonyoung shushes him by shoving two fingers past wonwoo's lips, his other hand slowly fucking the vibrator inside wonwoo's hole. the latter's quick to suck on soonyoung's fingers, humming in content when soonyoung presses his fingers down on his tongue.

“keep your eyes on the game, baby.”

“'m–'m tryinfh'..” wonwoo whines around soonyoung's fingers. he shifts a little in soonyoung's lap and his breath immediately hitches when the tip of the dildo brushes against his prostate.

his fingers quiver as he presses them hastily on the buttons of the console. the vibrator buzzes in him, and he's already so hard he's leaking against his thigh, but it's not enough, it's not _fast_  enough for him.

he knows begging won't break soonyoung. he also knows soonyoung won't give him what he wants without a little (a lot of) teasing, because he thinks it's no fun otherwise. he likes wonwoo needy and teary, mind so floaty that he can't even speak properly.

the only solution that comes in his mind is : to lose again. which he does. and he's so, so thankful when the vibrations kick up again, the constant pressure of the dildo against his prostate making him dizzy. he can feel the coiling in the pits of his tummy already.

"soonie – i-i'm close, s'close, 'm gonna-hhn..”

“close to what, doll?” soonyoung asks, pulling the dildo slowly out of wonwoo's hole till only his rim's catching on to the toy.

“c-close to cumming, i-i'm gonna cum.”

“no, you're fucking not.” soonyoung snaps, roughly fucking the toy back inside wonwoo's hole. wonwoo hiccups, and purposely loses again again, like the greedy boy he is, hoping soonyoung doesn't catch on to what he's doing, he doesn't think he can take more teasing for today.

soonyoung's quick to turn on the vibrations to the highest setting. wonwoo's a panting mess by now, body sweaty and gently shaking. _fuck it_ , wonwoo thinks as he drops the gaming console and reaches his hands back to wrap around soonyoung's neck, snaking them up to gently tug at his hair.

“baby–”

“no, no, no, i can't, i can't, i can't–” wonwoo shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. he's so close, so so close –

but he obediently pushes at soonyoung's hand to get him to take the toy out. soonyoung takes the hint and switches the vibrations off, gently taking the dildo out of wonwoo's hole and setting it aside, before wrapping his arms around wonwoo's torso, caressing the skin and whispering praises in wonwoo's ears while the latter calms down.

soonyoung presses a sweet kiss against wonwoo's sweaty forehead and wonwoo breaks, leaning back against soonyoung's chest and tucking his face in his neck, kissing the skin needily.

“soonie please, i-i wanna cum. wanna – wanna cum with you in me – wanna be taken care of, please i– h- _hngh_ –”

“there's my good baby.” soonyoung carefully slides his hand under the back of wonwoo's knees, and his waist, and picks him up, gently placing him on the bed, flipping him around so wonwoo's laying on his tummy.

soonyoung slides down his sweatpants and pumps his own cock a few times, before settling behind wonwoo and planting his palms against heaving chest to pull him up flush against his body, held securely.

wonwoo shudders at the careless manhandling, much to soonyoung's amusement. wonwoo wiggles his ass to get soonyoung to do _something_ , but the latter grips his hips to make him stay in place.

“baby.” soonyoung says, voice firm, a warning ringing like a bell at the end. his hands slide down to rest on wonwoo's asscheeks, spreading them apart to get a better view of his gaping hole. soonyoung lets out a low whistle.

“so pretty. you've got the softest skin, my baby slut.”

a shaky sigh slips past wonwoo's lips, and he tips his head back to rest against soonyoung's shoulders. soonyoung kissed his throat before sliding inside wonwoo smoothly.

wonwoo cries, and grips soonyoung's hand tightly as he starts thrusting into him.

“mine.” soonyoung presses a kiss against wonwoo's pierced ear, and grins against his skin when he feels wonwoo shudder underneath him.

“h-hn – say it again.”

“say what again?” soonyoung smirks.

wonwoo whines, “t-that i'm yours..”

“you're mine. all mine. love you so much, precious baby.” soonyoung presses a kiss against wonwoo's shoulder as he thrusts into him.

wonwoo dreamily smiles in content, and replies, “and y-you're mine. a – h-hhn, all fucking mine.”

soonyoung smiles, but doesn't reply. instead cupping wonwoo's jaw and turning his head to kiss him. wonwoo's eyes are glassy now, and he must've gone floaty now that he's just dumbly mouthing back against soonyoung's lips. the kiss is so messy and wet, but that's how they both _like it._

wonwoo's moans are starting to get more loud, and soonyoung knows he's getting close. and he can't deny his baby anymore. he's quick to slide a hand down wonwoo's tummy and wraps his hand around wonwoo's cock.

one simple swipe of soonyoung's thumb across wonwoo's slip and – wonwoo's cumming. he tightly grips the sheets and if it weren't for soonyoung quickly pressing him back against his chest, wonwoo would've collapsed on the bed right away. he shakes and thrashes in his hold, the orgasm so intense and his cock _so_  sensitive. his legs feel like jelly, and soonyoung's still not cum yet.

soonyoung finishes just a few moments later, pressing his body as close to wonwoo's as possible. soonyoung quickly flips them around so that he's now on his back and wonwoo's curled up between his thighs, face buried in his neck.

“shh, you did so well baby. took it all so well, i'm so proud of my little kitten.”

wonwoo keens. he loves that pet name.

“mm, your kitten.” wonwoo hums, still sniffling quietly.

he shyly peers up to look at soonyoung, and the latter immediately coos, pressing a kiss on top of wonwoo's head. “ _theeere's_ my baby.” soonyoung smiles, voice dripping in adoration.

wonwoo shies away and buries his head in the crook of soonyoung's neck again.

after massaging wonwoo's back with careful fingers, soonyoung reluctantly entangles himself from wonwoo, much to the latter's dismay.

“it's okay, baby. i'm right here. just gonna go quickly and bring some water and your favourite ice cream, yeah?”

“strawberry?” wonwoo asks.

soonyoung smiles. “with chocolate chips sprinkled.”

wonwoo stretches on the bed, loosening his sore muscles. “you're the best.” he flashes soonyoung a toothy grin.

soonyoung chuckles. “i know.” and with that he goes out the room.

 

 

it's when wonwoo's laying his head in soonyoung's lap with the older spoon feeding him ice cream, that soonyoung brings it up, “i know you were losing on purpose.”

wonwoo stills, but then pouts. “you were being mean.”

“aw, it's okay.” soonyoung chuckles and leans down to press a kiss on the tip of wonwoo's nose. “just didn't know my baby can be so sneaky.”

wonwoo snorts. “i don't think i'm ever going to play a game. can't even look at my wii like i used to do before.”

soonyoung knows wonwoo's probably bullshitting him, considering that after soonyoung, it's probably gaming that wonwoo loves the most (ok maybe wonwoo's cat back home too but soonyoung hates that cat so she's not fucking making the list.)

  
“i can't believe we had sex to wii's song.”

“i was really into the moment so i didn't really pay attention. but like, wow, we really did actually.”

soonyoung scrunches his nose. “i don't wanna think about it. let's shower?”

“can i give you a blowjob?” wonwoo asks, eyes sparkling.

“in the shower?”

“yeah.”

soonyoung smirks. “can we take your nintendo this time?”

“seriously man, fuck you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending is so lame but i. can't. do. endings. idkidk
> 
> this was meant to be more hardcore but, wonwoo's a soft baby and soonyoung's a soft dom y'all. soonwoo make me soft :"
> 
> this was based off a prompt on my twt @kitten_wonwoo!


End file.
